My Lovely Boss
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: "Kita harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu secepatnya."/"Ya, Akashi-kun."/ AkaKuro/ warn inside, Sho-ai, dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02/ RnR/DLDR


**My Lovely Boss**

Story by **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Dedicated for **AKAKUROXYGENCHL02** and **Kuroko Tetsuya B'day**

Theme : cinta boss & karyawan/sekretaris, Mpreg

 **Aka** shi Seijuuro **x Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Rate T

Romance, fluff

Warning: Male x Male, typo(s), OOC, Mpreg, Gaje. etc.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^O^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir bulan adalah saat-saat tersibuk.

Mungkin itu lah yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Duduk ditemani berkas yang menumpuk minta dikerjakan. Terpaksa harus pulang lebih terlambat dari para pegawai lainnya demi lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya.

Jarinya terus menari di atas _keyboard_ dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada layar dan berkas yang terbuka bergantian. Tak memperdulikan jemarinya yang terasa kebas ataupun leher kaku. Pekerjaannya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau lelah?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sosok lain yang juga berada satu ruangan dengannya. Sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Kepala dengan helaian biru menoleh. Menatap sosok pria yang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Sepasang _crimson_ dibalik _frame_ masih terfokus pada layar persegi di hadapannya. Dirinya yakin, jika pria itu bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda itu saat mengeluarkan suara tadi.

"Tidak, Akashi- _san."_ Jawaban bernada monoton itu mengalun dari bibirnya. Manik serupa langit masih menatap pria yang ia panggil Akashi. Sosok yang merupakan bos tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang _sekretaris_ sang _Direktur Utama_.

Akashi Seijuuro, nama yang terukir pada plakat kaca yang bertengger manis di atas meja kerja pria itu.

Dahi pria itu mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban monoton dari sang _sekretaris_. Mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari layar persegi untuk mempertemukan _crimson_ miliknya dengan _azure_ pemuda itu.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. "Berapa kali ku katakan kepadamu, Tetsuya?" Sepasang _crimson_ menghujam langsung tatapan datar si biru. "Sebut namaku seperti biasa saat kita hanya berdua."

Manik biru berotasi jengah. "Kita masih di lingkungan kantor, Akashi- _san._ " Raut datar masih terpeta jelas di wajahnya. "Ini adalah bentuk _profesionalitas_ kerja." Lanjutnya kembali menatap layar persegi di hadapannya. Me _review_ sejauh mana pekerjaan yang sudah dikerjakannya.

"Tapi kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini, Tetsuya!" Si biru masih bergelut dengan perangkat komputer di mejanya. "Dan karyawan lain juga sudah pulang." Lanjutnya menatap si biru yang masih bergeming.

"Tetap saja, kita sedang bekerja, Akashi- _san."_

Keras kepala.

Akashi sudah sangat hapal dengan watak _sekretaris_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Kekasih?

Ya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih jika di luar pekerjaan. Sementara dalam lingkungan pekerjaan, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _boss_ dan _sekretaris._ Mereka berdua juga menjunjung nilai-nilai _profesionalisme_ dalam pekerjaan. Karena itu mereka tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Bahkan dalam panggilan saat bekerja pun, mereka akan bersikap _formal_ layaknya dua orang asing. Atau sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih.

"Terserah kau saja." Pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibir Akashi. Menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala sang kekasih yang melebihi batu.

Ruangan itu kembali hening. Keduanya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang terasa tak ada habisnya.

Ya. Mendekati akhir bulan memanglah saat-saat tersibuk bagi mereka.

Hanya bunyi denting jam dinding juga papan ketik yang terus ditekan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Keduanya masih terfokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Tubuh yang mulai terasa pegal, membuat dirinya menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan. Merenggangkan otot ditubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku.

 _Azure_ nya menjelajah, menatap jam dinding dalam ruangan itu. Tersentak saat melihat angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum jam. Tidak menyangka jika mereka terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu.

"Akashi- _san."_ Suara monoton kembali mengalun. Meminta perhatian pada sosok yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Gumaman menjadi jawaban yang ia dapat. Berusaha maklum, meski sedikit kesal karena diabaikan. Pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak perlu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah anda tidak ingin pulang?" Kalimat formal melantun dengan nada yang datar.

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ mendongak. Menatap jam dinding sejenak sebelum menatap kekasih birunya. "Tetsuya ingin pulang?" Pertanyaan lain menyahuti.

Helaian biru bergerak seirama, bersamaan dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan. "Saya akan pulang jika anda juga pulang."

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah!" Akashi berujar tanpa menatapnya. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Terlihat jelas kerutan di dahinya ketika sang _Direktur Utama_ berpikir keras.

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah sang _sekretaris_ saat mendapati wajah serius si _boss_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Dirinya selalu suka dengan setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Akashi ketika sedang bekerja.

"Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" Nadanya melembut, tidak datar seperti biasanya. Senyum tipis bahkan masih terulas di wajahnya.

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ itu kembali mendongak. Menatap lekat sang _sekretaris_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

"Bisa kau buatkan secangkir kopi untukku, Tetsuya?"

Manik serupa langit di musim panas mendelik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Akashi - _kun_ sudah terlalu banyak meminum kopi hari ini. Dan itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, Sei- _kun_."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Senang dengan perhatian tak langsung yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya. Pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi _profesionalisme_ dalam pekerjaan itu bahkan sejenak melupakannya hanya karena mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Dan menyebut namanya seperti biasa.

Seolah tersadar dengan kesalahannya dalam menyebutkan nama sang _boss._ Tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya yang ia rasa sudah lancang menyebut nama kecil sang _boss._

 _"Sumimasen deshita_ , Akashi- _san."_ Ucapnya cepat sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Beranjak dari kursi kerja nyamannya. Dan masih dengan senyum di wajah aristokrat itu. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja sang kekasih yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari mejanya.

Meja yang memiliki ruang kosong menjadi tempatnya mendaratkan bokong. Menatap sang kekasih yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Manik _azure_ merangkak naik. Menatap Akashi yang tengah duduk manis di atas meja kerjanya. Menangkap senyum yang seolah enggan untuk pudar dari bibir pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu jika kita hanya berdua di ruangan ini." Tangannya mengacak surai langit dengan gemas. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa ia hilangkan jika merasa senang dengan perhatian dari sang kekasih. Manik serupa langit bersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat, seolah meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

"Dan ini sudah di luar jam kantor." Lanjutnya cepat, saat melihat pemuda itu hendak melayangkan bantahan.

"Tetap saja kita sedang bekerja, Akashi- _kun."_ Berujar dengan nada yang sedikit merajuk. "Dan aku harus tetap bersikap _profesional_ dalam bekerja. Kau itu _bos_ ku saat bekerja, sementara aku hanya karyawan biasa." Lanjutnya kembali dengan nada monoton khasnya.

"Apakah aku harus melakukan tindakan tidak _profesional_ untuk membuatmu mendengarkan perintahku?" Suara berat itu terdengar mengancam. Kuroko berdiri cepat ketika tangan Akashi berada di pipinya yang mulai berhiaskan rona.

"Akan ku buatkan teh untukmu." Ujarnya cepat seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Berlama-lama dengan Akashi Seijuuro tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Meskipun wajah terlihat datar, namun jantungnya selalu berpacu dengan cepat setiap kali mendengar suara berat sang kekasih.

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi bedebam. Akashi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih birunya. Menggoda pemuda itu selalu berhasil menghibur hati di kala penat. Dan melihat rona merah di pipi pemuda bertampang datar itu adalah hal yang paling disukainya.

Kembali melirik jam di dinding. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang Direktur Utama. Kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kerjanya. Benda pipih yang tergeletak di atas meja diraihnya. Menggerakkan jarinya lincah di atas layar 5 inch _SmartPhone_ miliknya.

Senyum kembali terulas setelah meletakkan kembali _SmartPhone_ nya.

Tatapan penuh arti ia tujukan pada sosok biru yang kembali dengan _baki_ di tangannya. Manik _crimson_ mendapati dua cangkir teh di atas _baki_ yang dibawa sang kekasih.

"Minumlah!" Ucapnya datar meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja kerja Akashi.

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya." Senyum terulas di wajah Akashi sebelum menyesap teh buatan sang kekasih. Rasa khas teh kesukaannya menyapa indera pengecap. Kekasihnya yang satu itu selalu tahu seperti apa yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

 _Calon 'istri' yang baik._

Kembali tersenyum saat pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya. Kuroko hanya mengernyit bingung, menatap sang kekasih yang tersenyum tak jelas.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di depan meja kerja sang kekasih. Duduk berhadapan dengan hanya meja kerja sebagai pembatas. Mengikuti jejak Akashi yang menyesap teh buatannya. Dirinya pun menyesap teh miliknya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada sang kekasih.

"Apa ada hal yang lucu, Akashi- _kun_?" Penasaran sudah jelas. Melihat sang kekasih yang sejak tadi tersenyum tak jelas. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan raut datar di wajahnya.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, Tetsuya." Namun senyum masih terukir saat _crimson_ miliknya bertemu _cerulean_ pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kenapa sejak tadi Akashi- _kun_ terus tersenyum seperti itu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan dahi yang mengkerut. "Aneh." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Akashi masih tersenyum saat dirinya menatap lekat wajah si biru.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" _Crimson_ nya menatap tumpukan dokumen yang berada di meja kerja Kuroko di seberang sana.

Kepala biru menggeleng. Raut lelah terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Belum, Akashi- _kun._ " Ikut menoleh dan menatap tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. "Hanya separuh yang baru aku selesaikan."

Kembali menatap pria di hadapannya. "Apa Akashi- _kun_ juga belum selesai?"

Kepala dengan helaian _scarlet_ menggeleng pelan. "Belum." Jawabnya singkat menatap Kuroko yang kini menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya kita baru akan pulang besok pagi."

"Tidak perlu." Akashi menyahut cepat. "Kita akan pulang setelah ini."

Kerutan dahi terpampang jelas di wajah si biru. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kita?"

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya nanti. Rapikan meja mu, setelah itu kita pulang." Teh dalam cangkir kembali disesap hingga tandas. Kuroko mengangguk, ikut menandaskan teh miliknya dan kemudian merapikan cangkir keduanya yang telah kosong. Hendak beranjak dengan _baki_ di tangan, bermaksud menaruhnya kembali pada tempatnya. Sebelum tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Biarkan saja!" _Baki_ di tangan Kuroko berpindah ke tangannya. Meletakkannya kembali pada meja kerjanya. Tatapannya kembali naik, menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau bereskan saja meja mu."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Mata Akashi mengikuti, sebelum dirinya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko. Merapikan meja kerjanya. Memilah pekerjaan yang sudah selesai dan juga belum dikerjakannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, bagi keduanya merapikan meja kerja mereka. Setelah memastikan semua diletakkan pada tempatnya.

Akashi melangkah, menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah bersiap di mejanya. "Tetsuya sudah selesai?" anggukan kepala dari pemuda itu menjadi jawaban. "Kita pulang." Lanjutnya meraih tangan sang _sekretaris._ Keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

"Akashi- _kun_ ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin _makan_ Tetsuya saja."

"Akashi- _kun_! Aku serius!"

"Apapun yang Tetsuya masakkan untukku, akan ku makan hingga tandas."

"Bagaimana jika aku memasukkan _sianida_ pada _sup tofu_ yang ku masak nanti? Apa Akashi- _kun_ akan tetap memakannya?"

"Jika aku harus mati di tangan Tetsuya pun, aku rela."

"Akashi-kun, jangan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kali!"

"Itu balasan karena Tetsuya sudah membuatku jatuh cinta ribuan kali."

"Gombal!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Hanya sebuah percakapan ringan yang menemani perjalanan pulang mereka. Namun memiliki makna bagi keduanya. Senyuman bahkan tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya setiap kali kedua manik berbeda warna bertemu pandang. Berbicara melalui lah cara mereka berkomunikasi untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Cara mereka untuk saling berbagi kasih.

.

My lovely Boss

.

 _Cadillac CTS_ berwarna merahmelambat setelah sebelumnya melaju kencang di jalanan yang lengang, mengingat waktu yang menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Kemudian berhenti di bahu jalan dengan halus.

"Apa ada masalah, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko yang duduk di samping Akashi menoleh. Menatap pria itu dengan dahi mengkerut saat Akashi menghentikan laju _Cadillac CTS_ yang dikemudikannya.

Akashi menggeleng. Mengulas senyum tipis sembari menatap sang kekasih dengan raut bingungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kita berhenti di sini Akashi- _kun_?" manik _azure_ mengedar pandang. Menatap jalanan yang sepi dari dalam mobil. Sebelum kembali menatap Akashi yang tengah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghitung mundur?" Akashi berujar dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada jam di tangannya. Sementara Kuroko semakin bingung, tak tahu maksud Akashi yang sebenarnya.

"Menghitung —apa?"

Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan yang didapatnya. Melainkan sang kekasih yang tengah menghitung mundur dengan antusias dari angka sepuluh hingga satu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Akashi ketika menyelesaikan hitungannya. _Crimson_ dan _azure_ saling bertubrukkan.

"Sekarang pukul 00:01." Kuroko masih menatapnya dengan alis bertaut bingung."Dan aku selalu ingin menjadi yang pertama untukmu."

"Akashi- _kun,_ sebenarnya ada apa?" kuroko jengah dengan permainan teka-teki seperti ini. Ia sudah lelah karena bekerja lembur hingga larut. Dan dirinya sedang tidak ingin menebak apa yang sedang Akashi lakukan saat ini.

" _Otanjoubi Omedeto,_ Tetsuya."

Manik _azure_ membelakak. "Akashi- _kun_?" tenggorokan seolah tercekat dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata akibat terlalu terkejut. Sementara Akashi hanya mengulas senyum sebelum merengkuh Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

"Semoga Tetsuya panjang umur agar bisa selalu menemaniku."

Kuroko mendengus, "Aku yang berulang tahun, kenapa Akashi- _kun_ yang memohon?" namun senyum mengembang bersama rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Menenggelamkan wajah meronanya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"Karena aku tahu, Tetsuya juga menginginkannya."

"Akashi- _kun_ terlalu percaya diri." Pelukan dilepaskan. Kembali memberi jarak untuk dapat saling menatap satu sama lain. "Mana hadiah ulang tahunku?" tangan si biru menengadah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu di rumah." Tangan Akashi bergerak, meraih telapak tangan yang masih terulur di depan wajahnya. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangan yang mampu membuat si pemilik tangan bersemu merah dan menarik tangannya cepat.

"Akashi- _kun_ tidak menyiapkan hadiah yang macam-macam 'kan?" Kuroko mendelik, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu disertai seringai samar di wajahnya sebagai respon. Dan Kuroko tahu tatapan berbahaya yang Akashi tujukan kepadanya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. "Baiklah, tapi kali ini biarkan aku yang memegang kendali." mencoba memasang wajah sangar namun yang terlihat dimata Akashi hanya wajah menggemaskan sang kekasih. "Dan -aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu."

Tas yang tergolek di jok belakang diraihnya. Merogoh isinya untuk mencari _benda_ yang ia maksud dengan dahi mengkerut. Sebelum menghela napas lega ketika menemukan _benda_ yang tengah dicarinya. Menggenggamnya dalam kepalan tangan dan memberikannya pada Akashi yang menautkan alisnya.

"Apa ini, Tetsuya?" Manik _crimson_ menatap Kuroko yang tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Menutupi rona merah samar di wajahnya.

"Akashi- _kun,_ bisa melihatnya sendiri." Masih enggan menatap sang kekasih. Tetsuya berujar pelan, namun masih sanggup menembus pendengaran Akashi.

Tatapan Akashi turun. Menatap _benda_ pipih kecil di tangannya. Dua garis merah terlihat pada _benda_ itu. Dan Akashi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu _benda_ apa yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Ia tahu, dan itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat. Rona bahagia dan tak percaya sudah tak mampu lagi disembunyikannya.

"Tetsuya.. Kau—?" Suaranya terasa tercekat. Tertahan oleh letupan bahagia yang tengah menerpa pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ya, Akashi- _kun._ " Tetsuya mendengus, memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang kekasih meski rona tipis masih menghiasi pipinya. "Aku hamil dan itu semua karena Akashi- _kun_ yang terlalu bersemangat dengan hadiah ulang tahunmu hingga lupa menggunakan _pengaman_." Tak bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya saat mengingat kembali peristiwa di hari ulang tahun sang kekasih bulan lalu.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Meraih Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya. Kau sudah terlahir ke dunia ini. Sudah mau menerimaku, mencintaiku, dan terus berada di sampingku hingga detik ini." Pelukan dieratkan. " _Arigatou,_ karena kau mau menyimpan benihku. Menjadi _ibu_ bagi anakku kelak."

Seharusnya ini adalah hari bahagia sang kekasih. Entah kenapa terasa terbalik, saat kebahagiaan itu juga melimpahinya. Tetsuya yang berulang tahun tetapi dirinya yang mendapatkan hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya.

Akashi bahagia luar biasa. Selalu mensyukuri hari lahir sang kekasih. Karena di hari itu, kekasihnya terlahir ke dunia dan mereka dipertemukan. Saling jatuh cinta dan bertahan hingga detik ini meski tak sedikit badai yang menerpa.

Pelukan dilepas. Kedua manik berbeda warna bertemu dalam pandang. "Kita harus bertemu dengan orang tuamu secepatnya." Manik _crimson_ pria itu menatap lekat lelaki di depannya. Terlihat jelas binar bahagia di balik tatapan pria itu.

"Untuk apa, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja untuk melamar putera mereka." Seringai terukir saat menemukan rona merah menjalari pipi putih sang kekasih. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai _isteri_ dan _ibu_ dari anak-anakku. Kau juga sedang mengandung anakku saat ini dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk itu."

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Jadi.." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap lekat _biru langit_ kesukaannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku.. Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah si biru. Helaian serupa langit bergerak bersama kepala yang mengangguk.

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_."

.

.

.

Owari

^o^

.

.

.

Cuma mau ngucapin HBD buat Cuya bininya Sei, ^o^

Semoga mereka rukun aja, dan Cuya tobat jadi ratu harem XDD

.

a/n : viz lagi kehabisan ide, jadi Cuma bisa buat fict gaje ini buat ultahnya Cuya. Anggap aja ini sekuelnya Hello :D

 **mind to review ^o^**


End file.
